1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless data networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for converging billing and authentication functions of local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs).
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple wireless data technologies are emerging in both the wide area as well as the local area. In the wide area, cellular operators have already deployed 2 G data technologies such as circuit switched data. Many operators are currently migrating their networks to higher-speed, packet-based 2.5 G technologies such as, e.g., GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) and 1XRTT. There is also an increasing deployment of local area 802.11b based networks in “hotspots” such as airports, convention centers, and even coffee shops. These hotspots are operated either by wireless Internet service providers (such as, e.g., Wayport and Boingo in the U.S. and Jippii in Finland) or by cellular operators (such as, e.g., Sonera in Finland and Telia in Sweden).
Wide area wireless data is typically accessed through 2.5 G smart phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) and computer laptops equipped with a 2.5 G network interface card. Many vendors now make GPRS cards in a PCMCIA form factor. Network providers support 2.5 G data by adding GPRS equipment such as SGSNs (Serving GPRS Service Node) and GGSNs (Gateway GPRS Service Node) to their core network and by making software upgrades to their existing 2 G radio infrastructure.
Local area wireless data is typically accessed through a mobile client device such as laptop or a PDA equipped with an 802.11b network interface card. To provide access, wireless Internet service providers (WISPs) typically deploy “access points”, which are 802.11b base stations. These access points are connected to the Internet through typical IP devices such as routers and switches.
These wide area and local area wireless technologies complement each other on the basis of coverage, mobility, bit rate, and cost. Wide area technologies provide a much larger coverage area compared to local area technologies and are also designed to support seamless mobility throughout the wide area. Local area technologies such as 802.11b provide bit rates up to 11 Mbps, which are much higher than the tens of kbps offered by WAN technologies. While 802.11b cannot be used to provide wide-area coverage, it is a cost-effective way to provide localized high-speed data. The total cost of ownership for providing localized high bandwidth data access using 802.11 based technology is typically 5–10 times lower than 2.5 G based wide area deployments. Further, 802.11 technologies also provide an alternative way to provide localized high-speed packet-based wireless data for operators who might not be migrating to 2.5 G for cost or spectrum reasons.
While both wireless LANs and WANs are currently being deployed, they are operated independently as separate entities without any interaction between them. In particular, the WAN and LAN systems have different sets of authentication mechanisms, billing systems, user profile databases, network management systems, and service platforms.
Furthermore, LAN deployments often tend to be regionally operated, and each regional provider offers different rates and maintains its own billing and authentication systems. Users accordingly have to maintain separate accounts with various LAN and WAN operators. This leads to multiple accounts, passwords, charges, and bills, which is generally very inconvenient and unmanageable for users.
A need accordingly exists for integrating the operation of local and wide area wireless networks, particularly their authentication and billing functions.